1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particular to a hinge assembly mounted between a panel and a base of a LCD and allowing the panel and the base to fold into a flat status to facilitate encasing and transporting.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD (liquid crystal display) generally includes a panel, a base and a hinge. The hinge is typically mounted between the panel and the base to make the panel rotatable relative to the base for convenience of watching the panel.
When a LCD needs to be encased or transported, the panel and the base of the LCD is folded to reduce volume of the LCD, so that to encase and transport the LCD is convenient. However, the rotation angle of a conventional hinge is normally limited, so that the panel and the base may have an inevitable included angle between the panel and the base after folded, which enlarges the volume of the LCD and makes encasing and transporting more troublesome.
Moreover, the conventional hinges are not able to retain the position of the panel and the base after folded, such that the LCD may probably shake during encasing or transporting and are easily damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge assembly to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.